


Disruption

by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem
Summary: 'Am I doing this right? Will she be proud of me once she returns?'She thought quietly, standing in the exact spot Spinel had been left all those years ago. Sure she felt worn, tired even. All her energy had been spent on keeping to this one spot. Determined to win. She couldn't possibly risk losing it now, not after nearly 6000 years.Spinel had clung so desperately to this hope of hers. One day, seeing that warp pad light up. Her precious best friend coming back to finally finish this seemingly never ending game.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Disruption

'Am I doing this right? Will she be proud of me once she returns?' 

She thought quietly, standing in the exact spot Spinel had been left all those years ago. Sure she felt worn, tired even. All her energy had been spent on keeping to this one spot. Determined to win. She couldn't possibly risk losing it now, not after nearly 6000 years. 

Spinel had clung so desperately to this hope of hers. One day, seeing that warp pad light up. Her precious best friend coming back to finally finish this seemingly never ending game. 

The joy she would have once the game was finally won. Tired eyes trained on that particular spot, too worried to miss anything even if she looked away just for the briefest of moments. 

Pink has to return at any moment now. Spinel was sure of it. Nothing could possibly change her mind nor make her move from that spot. Not once even moving her limbs, how disappointed would her best friend be if she were to be such a poor sport and cheat in such a spoilsport way?

No way, no how. Spinel was much better than that. She will stay put, ever so obedient to her best friend in the entire universe.

Forget those dried up husks that dug into her legs. Ensuring she kept her place for good measure. She forced a wide smile, gotta keep a smile on for Pinky. Got to make sure she was perky and bubbly just as she was all those years ago.

All those years ago. The memory of Pink warping out of the Garden still fresh within her memory. That smile Spinel desired with all her existence. That laughter that filled her with immense warmth and happiness. Those wonderful memories kept her going this far. She could wait just a tiny bit longer!

Imagining how she would be praised for playing this..maybe not so fun game so well. She would definitely be the bestest friend Pink would have. Not even that boring Pearl would compare to her!

A few minutes had gone by, Spinel went back to recounting the stars within the sky. Not getting very far before a broadcast had startled her out of the little game within the game she was playing. 

What was this? Was Pink sending a message? 

She had moved against her will, running towards the holographic, glitchy broadcast.

It...It wasn't her. It was just some..some nobody. Spinel couldn't believe what he was saying. This Steven Universe, bringing peace? So what? That was the least important thing he said!

This...this clod went on about his mother. Her best friend, Pink Diamond. She was gone. Leaving her gem to him, giving her physical form up for her son. Leaving her.

Leaving her all alone to wait for eternity within this crumbling hunk of rock. That couldn't be true...yet it was. Pink had left her to wait. Never intending on returning at all.

Tears had trailed down her cheeks, helplessly watching the message repeat on loop. Watching the very thing that shattered her happy delusion.

If it weren't for him, for Steven Universe. She would have been none the wiser. She would have been happily ignorant to the harsh reality. 

She would've still been happy, still dumb to the fact that Pink Diamond never wanted her. Never actually cared about her.

She was never Pink Diamonds best friend. Only a toy she got bored of. Left behind with no hesitation at all.

The pain was too much for her, it hurt so badly. Knowing the truth now. She was useless, she was nobody. 

Without a second thought Spinel grabbed a huge chunk of pillar, slamming it down onto herself as hard as she could. In hopes of shattering herself.

It hadn't worked, only poofing her form temporarily. Of course, she should have known. Her gem was perfect, it was strong. It wouldn't have shattered so easily.

Soon the overwhelming hurt and sadness was replaced with anger. 

He took her happily ever after, he ruined her happiness. He took it all away from her. He had to pay.

Anger filled her, fueling her with determination. The moment she reformed, Spinel thought of the most terrifying form she could think of. Twisted, dark and feral. Eyes swirling with crazed emotions. 

Momentarily debating on how she could pull this off. Take one of Pinkys own injectors to kill off the dinky planet? 

Or even better, make a quiet entrance. A sneak attack. Catch him off guard just as he did to her. Watch his life topple into shambles, taking away his so-called friends.

Spinel had decided to go with the latter, heading towards Pinks hidden artillery before heading off towards earth. The moment she had warped off, the warp pad began to spark and short circuit. Barely noticing the malfunctioning transportation within her rage. 

The moment she had gotten onto Earth, she began her search. Looking for that oh so punchable face. He shouldn't be that far, she had come right to where he said. Ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the gems. 

Forget about them, they don't matter. Let them gape at the ugly twisted freak. She'll have the last laugh. Even if it would be the last thing she does. 

~~~~~~

Steven had just arrived back in his hometown. A smile upon his face, nostalgia hitting him. Sure Beach City had changed during his leave but still familiar. 

He gave his phone one last check, Connie was still out of town. She should be arriving by tomorrow, excitement building up. Sure he had just spoken with her on the phone but he missed being with her. His heart still feels the loving warmth every time she comes across his mind.

He had gotten a text from Amethyst, apparently they were having a bit of trouble with Little Homeworld but said she would meet up with him soon after handling the situation. 

Deciding to head over in hopes of helping with the situation, sure he wasn't going to be like before but helping a little bit couldn't hurt.

Out of the blue he heard a familiar voice shout at him. Calling his name. Unease had washed over him. It was never not awkward seeing Spinel. 

She had atoned for her mistakes but it still felt weird to be around her. Having to pretend he was fine with her yet still having nightmares over the injector.

"Steven Universe!" 

Spinel gained speed as she beelined right for him. Stevens instincts screaming to back away. To run from her. 

He felt a chill go down his spine, she sounded down right furious. A strong sense of dejavu had come over him. Spinel seemed even more angry than the first time they'd met. Hatred filled eyes bored into him as he raised his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Spinel? I-I was planning on visiting you, I swear."

Huh, he seemed to know of her. Perfect, it was definitely the same smug brat from that horrid message to the universe. All happy and living happily ever after, without her. All while knowing that she was rotting in that dilapidated trap. 

How absolutely nauseating, especially since he spoke to her so casually. This nobody being the supposed saviour of the   
universe. What an absolute joke.

If he thought he could sway her with some stupid words, this Steven Universe had another thing coming! Her hands balled up into tight fists, shaking from the pure hatred she felt for this stranger. 

Enough words, he doesn't deserve anymore. Since he already knows all about her, why waste time on something so time consuming? She'd rather just get to the point now. No more games. No more playing around.

Spinel stretched her limbs just enough, looming over Steven as menacingly as she could. Each step she took closer, Steven took one back. He became more and more anxious with each step, panic rising within quickly. 

Was she really that mad he didn't come back right away? She should have known better though, it didn't make sense. Spinel knew he had to leave to become happier, healthier. 

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been in contact that often but you've got to understand, don't you?"

He stammered, flashbacks of that day playing within his mind. That genuine fear as he was being dangled, his cheeks flared up. Becoming a bright pink, Stevens breathing erratic by this point. 

Spinel ignored the nonsense he had spouted. What was he going on about? Not that it mattered anyways, he was going to be a thing of the past soon enough.

Remaining silent as she reached into her gem, pulling out the rejuvenator she had recently snatched from Pinks secret stash of weapons. Spinel had raised it, Steven now frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Closing his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable blow.

Yet nothing came. After a few moments of silence, of nothing happening Steven finally opened an eye. There in front of him were two Spinels. One trying desperately to wrestle her weapon away from the other. Catching it within her hands just in time.

"Oh no, no you don't. I ain't lettin' anyone hurt him again. I don't know who ya are but atleast get yer own style." 

She pushed back at the other, finally getting the scythe like weapon out of the furious Spinels hands. 

"Have some originality why don't ya?!" 

The shock from the unexpected rescue, she finally shook off the shock. So Pinky replaced her so easily? Was her supposed new style not as creative as she thought?

She lunged herself at the other Spinel, attempting to gain the upperhand only to be blocked by a sudden barrier. Steven's shield had successfully stopped Spinel in her tracks. 

This had given enough time for Amethyst to sneak up behind her, whip soon coiled around her. Tight enough to prevent any escape, the angry gem knew it was futile to struggle at this point. 

Allowing herself to flop over onto the ground, similar to a peeved off pet. Sending hateful glares towards all of them, mostly towards Steven though. 

"So. What the heck is going on?" 

Amethyst kept looking between the two Spinels. 

"What gives with this one? Weren't you supposed to be like the only one?"


End file.
